<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Good Boy by madrastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735877">What a Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic'>madrastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to Belleton [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Animal Instincts, Brainwashing, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Human Pet, Human/Monster Romance, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Monsters, Ownership, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Pegging, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Slow Build, Teasing, The Town That Fucks Adventurers, Were-Creatures, give it a second, let me prattle for a hot sec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis's pet doesn't like the cold very much. Luckily, she knows just the way to warm him up!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Werewolf/Her Pet Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to Belleton [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome back to belleton, yes this is a thing now lol..... whoops</p><p>also! special thanks to my co-series writer awkward_dragon for giving this a look over! happy turkey day before its over</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This hadn’t been the way Ellis had expected her life to go, but she wasn’t complaining. Not many people could call themselves lucky in Belleton, especially not after adventuring guilds had heard tell of their little home in the middle of nowhere. No one here had bothered anyone, not Claude the naga, not Lane the huldra, not Vince the canis. None of them wanted this life, but here they were, living it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered how hard it had been to erase all traces of their town from peoples’ memory. Addie had been a boon in that—still was, with her… unique abilities. They had hoped that all of them could just live in peace, blessedly forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how wrong they were. A gap in the map was like crack to adventurers, and they trickled in at a slower pace, but arrived, nonetheless. None of them could leave, of course. They would go back home and reveal the little paradise they had created: a sleepy town where monsters roamed freely, worked with one another, lived without any interference from humans. Unfortunately, not letting them leave posed other problems, easily solved with… less ethical measures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Ellis pushed her hair out of her face with a tired claw. The full moon was coming soon, she could feel it. In one hand, she held her pet’s leash. The poor thing shivered in the cold, a thick jacket doing little to fend off the cold. Oh, what wonders a coat of fur could grant you. He looked up at her and let loose a plaintive whine, rubbing his face against her side pleadingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get antsy if we don’t walk you, you know that.” She scolded him, though she didn’t expect much response. He knew what she was saying, he just chose not to heed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sniffing around, as if he could pick up more information with its nose, he shifted closer to her. He stretched his arms up and arched his spine, eyes screwed up as its back popped. Ellis had to say, he was a bit cute like this, wearing his pants and jacket without much complaint. The shirt hung open and the pants hung loose on him, of course, but pets often had trouble with dressing themselves. Ms. Ladanis had done a good job with him, especially with all of Ellis’s requests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allium, come on.” Her voice was high and friendly, and he gave her a lick on the hand as she reached down to tousle his hair, careful not to nick its scalp. “To the plaza and then we can go home. It’s going to snow later, so I don’t want you bouncing off the walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy as a clam, he trotted after her obediently, ignoring the gravel and ice on the ground as he followed on bare feet. Not many people liked their pets to walk on their back legs, but Ellis didn’t mind much. Most weren’t able to keep up with her otherwise, and she so hated to have her walks slowed as she waited for some unbroken creature to realize straining against her wasn’t going to do it any good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allium, on the other hand, was a perfect little thing. Diminutive, he only reached her chest when he deigned to stand up straight. A shock of brown hair hung in his eyes, trimmed short every few months to keep it from being a chore to brush. Archers weren’t known for their love of sitting still, and he was no exception. He was trained well, though. Ms. Ladanis always made good pets, servants, anything, really. Her talents were flexible and accommodating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a previous life, Allium had been the bastard child of a noble, off to fulfill his destiny, or some other hopeful horseshit. Ellis had never cared much for backstories. Now, he was quite fulfilled indeed, and a needy thing, at that. His owner kept him from want, but he still found new things to desire. A pet here, a scratch there, more food, less food, more food like that; for a puppy, he was quite picky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he walked to the square without much fuss, only stopping when he spied the stockades. No one was in there—it would be foolish this time of year, but he still remembered glimpses of his breaking in, under all the mental alterations. Most wanted their humans the old-fashioned way, seeing the reprogrammed ones as eerie. Ellis supposed she saw where they were coming from. Allium took a bit of getting used to, but she didn’t mind. So long as she had something for her moons and to pet as she read, it was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, Allium bumped her again, sleeves covering his hands and nipples stiff against the chill. He looked so pathetic like this, begging her to get out of the cold. Well, it seemed like their walk would be cut short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cheery whistle, she signaled him to start back home, lightly scolding him for how lazy he was being. A whole jacket and pants, and he was complaining about the cold. How did he expect the rest of the winter to go? Did he think she was going to let him lay by the fire, snoozing the day away? Without his walks, the poor think just grew so anxious, peering out at the windows and letting out these pitiful whimpers. Maybe she could speak to someone about thicker clothes for him. It had been a long while since she needed to think about those types of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out an exaggerated groan as she opened the door of their house, a modest, single story affair. As they padded into the foyer, she closed it behind her and wiped the pads of her feet on the mat, Allium doing the same. For his part, Allium sat beside her and patiently waited for his master to unclip his leash from his collar before darting off, running up into the house on all fours and parking himself in front of the fire, basking in its warmth. It brought a sly grin to Ellis’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still cold, puppy?” Her voice was light and happy as she took off her scarf, putting it on the empty coatrack. She could hear his curious whine from the living room. “Want me to warm you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he barely understood her words, his face still split into a smile, crouching down and wagging his ass in the air, hoping for something fun. As she entered the house proper, Ellis could see that he had clumsily stripped out of his winter things and tossed them about the floor, opting to warm himself fully nude. Adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time, Ellis reveled in how cozy her living room was. The fireplace burned bright in the center, flanked by bookshelves. A soft rug rested in front of the flames, a coffee table atop it. Her couch wasn’t too far away to feel the heat, warm and soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In anticipation of her, Allium rolled over onto his back, tongue already lolling out. He spread his legs, quite familiar with their ritual after walks. It took a bit to ensure he rested properly and wouldn’t be a bother later on. The last thing Ellis wanted was a pent-up puppy causing trouble in her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already wanting for me?” Teasing, she shook the frost out of her fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter was such a pain in that department, snow and chills getting stuck to her and wetting her fur as she warmed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allium didn’t care, though. He just gave her a tantalizing wiggle, showing off his cock, already starting to take interest in the proceedings. Though he was still mostly flaccid, his nipples had pebbled in the cold and his skin reddened by the fire. His blush had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen, guileless and content. She had earned his trust through long months of gentle touches and regular meals, and the rewards were well worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It frustrated her to think of how he had been when she first adopted him. The poor thing’s stomach rumbled constantly, and his ribs stuck out like he hadn’t had a good meal in years. His hair was dull and limp and his cheeks gaunt. Even a long walk with her left his heart racing from exertion and his breath came in pants as he tried to keep up. She hadn’t been deaf to how his teeth chattered in the night, unable to stay sufficiently warm without a fire and a blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, there was praise. Even before he could understand her words, only the lilt of her voice, he shied away whenever she praised him, as if expecting her to lash out in the next breath. The first time she gave him an excited ‘good boy’, he had run off to hide under the table for hours, watching and whimpering with terrified eyes. It had taken so long for him to stop flinching whenever she lifted her hand to pet him or even looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she asked Ms. Ladanis, she had only responded that he had come like this. It fit; Ms. Ladanis had never been one to strike those sent to her. She handled the frailest of the adventurers they elected to keep, their future caretakers assured that they wouldn’t be damaged in the process. Allium had been a mercy adoption on Ellis’s end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grasping his cock in her hand, Ellis stroked him gently, but firmly. With what he had been through in life, he deserved it. How anyone could hurt this precious thing, she didn’t understand, but she would be more than happy to rectify that, to give him a safe, loving home to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allium’s whines were gorgeous as he opened his mouth to moan unashamedly. His sexuality was one of the few things left of his psyche completely unchanged. She had never been one to alter a pet’s kinks—it was so hard, too. Not many in town were willing either, considering the amount of time it took for such little reward. Allium, fortunately, had been quite responsive to her. He bucked into her hand, seeking more friction as his cock quickly hardened in his master’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” she cooed, watching his cheeks turn pink at the flattery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her tone of voice that did it for him more than anything. Ellis could tell him anything and, provided she delivered it like praise, he would grow hard and whine for more of her attention, no matter the content. Spoiled little creature, she thought with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t stop her from indulging him, though. “So good for me. Do you want more, puppy? Do you want a little more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she spoke, she slowed her hand to a crawl and Allium let out a frustrated cry. His face scrunched up in annoyance, hands pawed at her forearm to hurry up the pace. Oh, he was just so cute like this. Ellis couldn’t help her cheeky grin as he thrust into her hand, fucking himself on her fingers. When she pulled back, one leg kicked out, more an expression of his frustration than anything violent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we continue, or should I get my book while you nap?” She asked, teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, he let out a pleading yelp. Allium was always smarter than he let on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spreading her legs, Ellis leaned back against her couch. “Then you know what to do, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wagged his ass and rolled over onto his stomach, landing with all four limbs under him. His tongue emerged as he padded forward, burying his head between her thighs without preamble. Letting out a soft moan as his master’s scent enveloped him, he lapped at her folds, tongue exploratory and capable. This had to be the best part of owning Allium, his skill and earnestness. Ms. Ladanis must have broken some cultural taboo of his for him to so eagerly want this. The poor thing must have been so pent up in his past life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock hung heavy between his legs, growing harder as Ellis’s breathing quickened. He found her clit with ease, licking circles and eating her out like she was ambrosia. Maybe she was, to him at least. Allium acted like he needed this to keep sane, pacing around the house like a prisoner when she went too long without having her way with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A particularly well-timed suck on her bud broke her concentration, drawing a moan from her lips. Oh, she was going to repay him for that. Running her claws through his hair, Ellis pulled him down into her, smushing his face against her privates just the way he liked. Despite his initial fears, he adored it when she was a bit rough with him—not enough to damage, just enough to correct him. His groan reverberated through her as he redoubled his efforts, giving her more, more, more as she tugged at his scalp, positioning him. What a perfect little pet, so eager to please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right there, Allium, right there.” Her voice came breathier than she intended, but he hardly heard, lost in the euphoria of pleasing his master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riding out an orgasm on her pet’s tongue, she shoved him into her folds, grinding herself against his face as he made little sounds of arousal. Her thighs were tight around him, holding him down, obstructing his breathing somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she regained control, she let go of him, petting him gently, affectionately to let him know how good a job he had done. Oh, the poor thing looked so sweet and needy, with her slick all over his little face and his cock drooling precum on the floor, its head an angry, ignored red. His blush had spread down to his chest, painting his creamy skin a pretty pink, the glow of the fire only enhancing his cuteness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look in his eyes was all adoration, watching his master like she was a god come down to earth. Not a trace of deviance ran through him, not when he tried to arrange himself pleasingly, nor when he headbutted her knee, taking affection and attention wherever he could. Brushing a stray hair from his cheek, Ellis gave him a fond smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I hear you loud and clear.” With a playful grunt, she rose to her feet. “Stay. Prepare yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perked up at the commands. Excitement filled his motions as he rushed to get lubricant from one of the coffee table drawers, and as Ellis turned away to hunt down her equipment, she heard the cap click. This was one of the few things she had requested her pet have—enough fine motor control to open himself up. Those types of things were rather difficult with claws, and she wasn’t particularly keen on tearing the dear thing apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found what she was looking for in her bedroom nightstand. Pulling out a phallus and harness, she strapped both to her, the glass cock still as ethereal as the day she bought it. The boyfriend she’d fucked it with was long dead, slain by some adventurer whose face she had since forgotten, but the cock was still here. Not that it was much of a loss, he’d forgotten their anniversary twice in as many years. Allium was far preferable to him, even if he was more work to keep healthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving her pet a few more minutes to open himself up, Ellis popped the cricks from her neck, stretching her arms high above her head. It wouldn’t do to be stiff in the morning, especially with the forecasted snowstorm. A town this small meant a day spent shoveling driveways and helping clear off rooves and eaves. Quite a few people here had body plans or traits not conducive to such efforts or weather. Claude was a prime example. He would be rather upset if part of his house had caved in while he slept the winter away. That was tomorrow’s problem, though. Now, she could take her mind off of it, relax the afternoon away with her pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppy,” she called, making her way back to the living room. “I hope you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ellis stepped into the living room, the smell of arousal hit her like a wave. Allium had three fingers in his ass, cock leaking onto his stomach as he humped his own hand, whines needy. Clucking disapprovingly, Ellis did her best not to feel pity as he shrank back, removing his digits and ducking his head. Despite his nervousness, his erection didn’t abate in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said open yourself up, not get yourself off.” She made her voice stern, even as he turned those round, wide eyes on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shooting him one last mock-disappointed look, she situated himself between his legs. Slick glistened at his entrance and, as she dolloped a bit more onto her strap-on, she watched his breathing speed up in anticipation. Those clever, brown eyes were on her, eager and ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wry smile slipped across her face as she lifted his thighs, cooing as she thrust in up to the hilt, just as rough as he liked. Allium howled like he was worshipping a god, fingers scrabbling for purchase as she began to fuck him, a steady in and out motion. It must have been intolerably slow, for how aroused he was. Raising his thighs higher, she drove herself in deeper, relishing in the way his cock jumped and his moans only grew louder in desperation. Good boy, her good boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted, Allium?” Her teasing fell upon deaf ears, but she continued, nonetheless. “Did you want me to fuck you like the needy whore you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleading whines fell out of him, breath hitching as his muscles twitched with every brush of his prostate. He always came so easily, another reason Ellis assumed he hadn’t been so fortunate in the past. Satisfied pets didn’t cum with a hint of teasing and pressure, they needed more art, more time. Even in all their time together, he had never gotten used to her way of doing things, trying to get off as quickly as possible, as if Ellis would leave him wanting should he take too long. Though she understood the appeal, it had never been necessary. Allium’s libido was just where she wanted it and leaving him in a cage would only make an issue out of something she enjoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fucked into him without mercy, pinning him down with one hand when his back started to arch. His hard cock bounced against his stomach, painting it with little dribbles of precum as his body clenched around her. Eyes rolling back into his head, he came all over himself, splattering her hand and his chest with white as he twitched and jerked, moaning and screaming like a wild animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he came back to himself, he panted hard, breathing not helped by the weight of her palm on his ribs. Before she could think to remove it, he nuzzled into her fur, not caring the way his own cum smeared across his cheek. Loose limbed and glassy eyed, he flopped back down onto the floor, body covered in a thin veneer of sweat, flickering in the fire. Ellis pulled out of him slowly, and he whimpered at the loss of contact, squirming as she brushed against his oversensitive prostate. Much to his disappointment, they weren’t going to have one of those days where she fucked him until he couldn’t walk, never mind think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murmuring little soothing notes of praise, Ellis scratched along his scalp, her pet’s eyes squeezing shut and a dreamy smile slipping across his face. The dear thing looked ecstatic to have someone staying with him, happier still to be permitted to remain in front of the fire as she lifted him up, along with a book, to relax on the couch. The blankets could be washed and if his flush was any signal, he was quite pleased with himself and content to remain, satiated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of these days, he was going to regain the rest of his faculties, one by one. It had been a special request Ellis made of Ms. Ladanis, that with every pleasant experience he had with her, more of his past memories and functioning returned. Slowly, of course. All at once and he would panic, try to escape. By stretching out his awakening into piecemeal, she could ensure that he wouldn’t flee the second he realized what was going on. All those positive memories and feelings he associated with her would overpower that and he would stay, a happy companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sleepy huff as she patted him, mouth splitting open into a wide yawn. It brought a smile to her face. He was so cute when he was drowsy, rolling over onto his side to curl up against her. Stroking a gentle, but firm, line down his spine, Ellis watched her pet doze off, completely unconcerned with her so near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice having something to take care of. Yes, she understood why some in town had their reservations, only comfortable with the servants or the ones fed to the plants outside, but it filled her with pride to see how much he had recovered out under her care, wiry muscle and hollow stomach transforming into a strong, full pet, capable of withstanding much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was happier, too. When she had first taken him in, he had flinched at every loud noise, every sudden motion. His eyes would go wide with terror when she approached too quickly, kowtowing to her every whim. It wasn’t the fear of a pet—or even that of a former adventurer staring down a monster. It went far deeper than that and, as she had gained his trust, he had blossomed into a friendly, loving creature. How someone could do that to her Allium, she could never forgive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he snored beside her, Ellis continued to pet him, staring into the fire with her book open in her lap. Maybe one day, he would tell her, if she gained enough favor with him to loosen his tongue. For now, though, he could nap in front of her fire without worrying about the man he once was, belly full and body whole. Judging from his deep slumber, he was content with this life. Very content.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>